Question: Find the common ratio of the infinite geometric series: $$\frac{5}{6}-\frac{4}{9}+\frac{32}{135}-\dots$$
Explanation: We take the ratio of consecutive terms: $$\cfrac{-\frac{4}{9}}{\frac{5}{6}}=\frac{-4}{9}\cdot \frac{6}{5}=\boxed{-\frac{8}{15}}.$$